


Too Long

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

After practically two months of non-stop cases at the BAU, Spencer and the team finally had some time off. They were all allowed to take a week off, which for Spencer, meant finally spending some very quality time with Y/N. 

Unfortunately, when he first came home, it was nearly 2:00 AM, so there was no sex to be had, only sleep. But for the first time in months, he could rest assured that he could fall asleep by her side, with his arm wrapped around her waist and not have to leave her in the morning. “Morning, love,” she said as they both woke up slowly the next morning. It was 10:30 in the morning, and they didn’t have any responsibilities at all. She’d decided to take off for a week also so they could spend some quality time together. “You wanna go out for breakfast this morning? I want pancakes.”

“That sounds great,” he said sleepily as he pulled her legs over the bottom half of his body so that his groin was perfectly nestled next to her butt. “Let’s not move for a bit though. I haven’t stayed still for weeks.”

“Months,” she laughed as she wiggled her butt against him, eliciting a groan from a still half-sleeping Spencer. “It’s been months. Way too long.” As they leisurely woke up, she turned to bury her head in his hair. “I’ve missed fluffing up your hair. And your absolutely ridiculous bed-head. Have you switched shampoos since I last saw you?” His hair smelled of vanilla, which wasn’t what he normally used. An ocean-y scent normal wafted from the top of his big, beautiful head.

“The hotel only had vanilla and I ran out of my own,” he replied, slowly craning his head upward. At the same time, he brought his hand up to the side of her face, reveling in the feeling of her smooth skin under his fingertips. As he caressed the side of her face, he took in every aspect of her, committing it to memory so he could keep her with him always. “I’ve missed you.”

Y/N brought her hand up behind his head in response, slowly pulling him toward her. “Kiss me.”

“I thought you wanted pancakes?” he laughed, knowing that a kiss was going to turn into something else very, very quickly.

Reaching down, she peeled her panties off quickly, throwing them across the room. “I do, but I’ve missed you too. Food can wait.” Desperately, as if he couldn’t possibly get them off fast enough, he turned to the side, kicked off his pajama pants and returned to where he was at her side. “Someone’s ready,” she giggled. 

“More than ready,” he laughed, pushing up her tank top to expose her breasts. “Once you’re with someone, masturbating is so unsatisfactory.”

She snorted into his hair as he placed himself at her entrance. “Don’t I know it. I was taking care of business nearly every night just so that I wouldn’t explode.”

“No more.” After so long apart, neither thought they would last long, gasping as he slipped into her wet heat. This wasn’t their normal position, but both were desperate and exceptionally lazy, plus it had Spencer’s head in the perfect position to pay attention to her breasts, which went even more untouched in his absence than her sex had. 

As he pushed into her to the hilt, she whimpered, her eyes slowly filling with tears after being separated from the sensation of him filling her for so long. Spencer took in the feeling of her, shivering at her side. While Spencer paid attention to her breasts, licking and sucking at the supple flesh beneath him, she thrusted downward onto his length. “Way too long,” she breathed, bringing her other hand to caress the side of his face as he gently bit down on her nipple. “Oh my god, Spence. This isn’t gonna be long.”

Through half-lidded eyes, he looked up at her, unable to say much himself. But she knew. The fact that neither of them had instantly combusted upon first contact was a miracle, so he knew it wouldn’t be long for him either. “I love you,” he whispered against her breast. “So much.”

A tremor started to roll through her, but she didn’t want this to end yet. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, so she bit down hard on her lip and arched her head backward, her hand craning back to grab the head of the bed and hold on for dear life. “Don’t try and stop it,” he said softly. “Not after this long.” He reached his hand over hers, pulling her down onto him as close as he could possibly get her. Thrusting wasn’t as comfortable for him, so instead, he started grinding upward.

“Touch me,” she gasped. As he slipped his hand between her legs, he sucked at her supple flesh and continued rolling his hips. “Oh fuck,” she cried. “Harder.” He didn’t know whether she was referring to his hand or his cock, so he played it safe and increased the pressure of both until she was coating his hand with her slickness and crying out his name. He stifled his own scream into her skin, shaking with the force of his release. 

“We need to do more of that this week,” he said. “Like all week.”

When he rolled to the side, she followed him, coming to lie flush on top of him. “Absolutely,” she laughed, placing a kiss behind his ear. “I say we do basically nothing but this, with the exception of bathroom breaks and food.”

“That sounds like a plan to me. So…pancakes now?” he chuckled.

“Yesssss. I need fuel if I’m going to ride you all week long.”


End file.
